potteropedijafandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Harry Potter i Odaja tajni
Harry Potter i Odaja tajni (eng. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) druga je knjiga iz serijala o Harryu Potteru, mladom čarobnjaku koji pohađa školu Hogwarts. Izdana je 1998., a njezina filmska adaptacija objavljena je 2002. Posveta "Za Seana P. F. Harrisa, vozača za bijeg i ljubitelja lošeg vremena" Posvećeno je prijatelju J.K.Rowling. On je inače vozio Ford Angliju, koja se u knjizi spominje kao leteće auto obitelji Weasley. Sinopsis "Nakon dugog, nemogućeg ljeta kod groznih rođaka, Harry jedva čeka odlazak na drugu godinu predavanja u Hogwartsu, najpoznatijoj školi vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva. No dok se pakira, u sobu mu se ušulja neobično stvorenje imenom Dobby i upozorava ga da će ga u Hogwartsu dočekati samo jad i nesreće. Izgleda da je Dobby bio u pravu kad netko - ili nešto - počne napadati učenike. Budući da su na meti samo učenici mutnjaci, sumnja pada na nekoliko mogućih krivaca, od kojih je jedan sam Harry! Hoće li Harry uspjeti dokazati svoju nevinost, doznajte u drugom nastavku serijala, ''Harry Potter i odaja tajni!"Harry Potter i Odaja tajni, Algoritam, meko izdanje - stražnja strana. Radnja Glava 1: Najgrozniji rođendan Jutro je i Dursleyevi jedu. Tetka Vernona živcira Hedviga. Dudley kaže Harryju da mu doda tavu, a Harry reče da je zaboravio na čarobnu riječ, misleći na "molim". Zbog tog pridjeva tetak Vernon se odmah raspali. Ali Harry doista nije bio običan dječak: on je bio čarobnjak koji je pohađao školu Hogwarts. Nedostajao mu je dvorac sa duhovima i profesorima, prijateljima i sovama, s metlobojem i posjetima lovočuvaru Hagridu. Sve njegove stvari Vernon je zaključao u ormar. Harryevi roditelji inače su bili čarobnjaci, James i Lily, koje je ubio zli crni mag lord Voldemort, ali Harry je preživio Voldemortov napad a on je nestao - i zbog toga je slavan. Danas je i rođendan Harryu... ali Vernon brine samo oko neke večere za danas. Harry će biti u sobi i neće ni glasa pustiti od sebe, kako mu i odgovara. Harry je usamljen i tužan, jer mu nedostaju Hogwarts, Hermiona i Ron. Ali ne baš sve, jer se lani našao lice u lice s lordom Voldemortom i spriječio ga da zadobije natrag svoje tijelo: ali sad je imao noćne more od tih grimiznih očiju i bijela lica... Dudley dolazi i zeza Harrya, a on zaprijeti da će zapaliti živicu. Teta Petunija ga nakon toga pošalje na posao. Taman kad će doći Masonovi, Harry ode gore i nađe nekoga na krevetu. Glava 2: Dobbyjevo upozorenje Bilo je to sitno stvorenje zelenih očiju - kućni vilenjak Dobby. Dok Dursleyevi u prizemlju dočekuju Masonove, Harry se upoznaje s Dobbyem. Harry mu reče da sjedne, ali to njega šokira i on zacvili. Dobby je vilenjak koji služi jednoj obitelji i mora se kažnjavati ako je nehotice ocrni... Dobby spominje da je Harry krajem prošle godine sreo Gospodara tame licem u lice i preživio, i upozori ga da se ne smije vratiti u Hogwarts jer postoji zavjera da se u toj školi učine užasne stvari. Harry upita ima li to veze s lordom Voldemortom, ali čini se da ne. Dobby također spomene da zna tko je Albus Dumbledore, a onda se počne udarati svjetiljkom zbog čega u sobu dođe tetak Vernon. Dobby spomene da se Harryu ne javljaju prijatelji i otkrije da je krao pisma. Nakon toga Dobby upotrijebi čaroliju lebdenja i uništi puding tete Petunije, te nestane. Ionako klimav dogovor uništila je sova koja je donijela pismo iz Ministarstva magije. Ludi, okrutni i bijesni Vernon zaključao je Harrya u sobu, s najmanjom mogućom količinom jela i mogućnošću odlaska na zahod tek ujutro i navečer. Jadnog Harrya došao je spasiti njegov najbolji prijatelj - Ron Weasley. Glava 3: "Jazbina" Harry se začudi vidjevši automobil koji leti u zraku a u njemu sjede Fred i George, Ronova braća blizanci. Ron spomene pismo iz Ministarstva, a Fred i George unište rešetke i oslobode Harrya iz zatočeništva. Ali baš na kraju zaboravio je Hedvigu a probudio se i Vernon. Ipak, uspiju pobjeći i odlete dalje. Harry im je ispričao i za Dobbya. Weasleyevi sumnjaju da je to dobro smišljen trik, možda Draca Malfoya. Opet se spominje da je Lucius Malfoy bio vatreni smmrtonoša vjeran Voldemortu, ali se poslije njegova pada vratio i izbjegao Azkaban tvrdeći da je bio začaran. Harryu to ima smisla - Malfoyevi su sigurno bogati... Ron također spomene da gospodin Weasley radi u Uredu za zloporabu bezjačkih artefakata. Tad stignu do naherene kuće poznate pod nazivom "Jazbina". Nažalost po njih, vani je već bila njihova majka Molly Weasley. Gospođa Weasley se izderala na sve Weasleyeve pa ih povela unutra. Harry zamijeti sat koji je pokazivao lokaciju članova obitelji. Također, Ginny je zaljubljena u Harrya... Gospođa Weasley ih potjera da maknu iz vrta gnomove. Doma dolazi i gospodin Weasley, spominjući premetačine, sumnjivog čarobnjaka Mundungusa Fletchera i ključeve koji se smanjuju. Gospođa Weasley se zatim počne derati na svog muža jer je začarao auto. Za to vrijeme Harry dođe u Ronovu sobu. Ron je skroman, ali Harry reče da je to najljepša kuća u kojoj je bio. Glava 4: U knjižari "Krasopis i bugačica" Harry provodi vrijeme u Jazbini i to mu je jako zanimljivo. Jednog jutra dobili su pisma iz Hogwartsa s osam knjiga od kojih je sedam napisao Gilderoy Lockhart. Ove godine školovanje započinje i Ginny. Hermiona im ubrzo pošalje pismo, te se dogovore da u srijedu idu u Zakutnu ulicu. Koristit će letiprah, čarobni prah pomoću kojeg se putuje preko kamina. Harry ga koristi, ali slučajno završi u trgovini crnomagijskih predmeta. U trgovinu tad uđu Draco Malfoy i njegov otac Lucius. Draco spominje Harrya, ali tad se pojavi trgovac Borgin. Lucius želi nešto prodati te spominje Dracove loše ocjene i da on poštuje čistu krv. Nakon toga Harry izađe iz trgovine i napadne ga neka vještica, ali ga spasi Hagrid i odvede natrag u Zakutnu ulicu gdje spaze sve Weasleyeve te Hermionu i njezine roditelje. Svi ulaze u Zakutnu ulicu. U Krasopisu i bugačici je Gilderoy Lockhart koji potpisuje svoju autobiografiju. Proguraju se naprijed, a Lockhart odmah zamijeti Harryja i dovede ga k sebi. Lockhart svima objavi da će ove godine preuzeti posao profesora Obrane od mračnih sila u Hogwartsu. Ubrzo dolaze Draco i Lucius Malfoy, te umah nastane sukob. Lucius podbada gospodina Weasleya zbog siromaštva, a bijesni Arthur napadne Luciusa i oni se potuku. Hagrid ih odvoji, pa se odluče vratiti doma. Harry je putem zaključio da letiprah nipošto nije njegovo najdraže prometalo. Glava 5: Napadačka vrba Ljetne ferije bliže se kraju a školska godina početku. Harry i obitelj Weasley odlaze na King's Cross, ali Harry i Ron ne uspiju preći kroz ogradu. Ron mu predloži da iskoriste leteću Ford Angliju i odlete do Hogwartsa. Te planove njih dvojica provedu u djelo. Preletjevši Hogwarts Express, došli su nadomak Hogwartsa, ali auto se baš tad pokvario. Harry i Ron zabili su se u Napadačku vrbu, a auto je nestao. Ronov štapić se prepolovio. Harry i Ron ulaze u školu i gledaju banket, gdje profesorica McGonagall donosi Razredbeni klobuk koji svrstava učenike u četiri kuće: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Rawenclaw i Hufflepuff. Za profesorskim stolom nema jedino profesora Snapea. On je iza njih i odvede ih u svoj kabinet, gdje im otkrije da su bezjaci vidjeli leteći auto i da je opazio štetu nanesenu Napadačkoj vrbi. Ubrzo dođe profesorica McGonagall koja kaže da su trebali poslati pismo po sovi, a nakon nje u sobu uđe i Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore im objasni da ih neće izbaciti iz škole, ali da su načinili ozbiljan prekršaj, te će obavijestiti njihove obitelji. Snape pokuša urgirati da ih izbace, ali Dumbledore to odbije. Profesorica McGonagall ostaje sama s Harryjem i Ronom, te reče da je Ginny postala Gryffindorka. Kad su se najeli, otišli su u Gryffindorsku kulu, gdje je i Hermiona koja ih je prijekorno gledala zbog letećeg auta. Ubrzo se svi Gryffindori pojave, zaplješću im i pohvale. Harry nije mogao da se ne osmjehne kad je sve to vidio. Glava 6: Gilderoy Lockhart [[|]] –– Izvori Kategorija:Harry Potter Kategorija:Harry Potter (serijal) Kategorija:Sedam knjiga Kategorija:Knjige Kategorija:Knjige (stvarni svijet) Kategorija:Harry Potter i Odaja tajni